


force of habit

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maya confronts Andy on her cleanliness which leads to a funny conversation





	force of habit

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my fellow station 19 writers  
> have twitter don’t hesitate to drop your twitter below in the comments I’ll follow ya I love y’all you can find me on twitter as @hotgitay  
> Also as you may have noticed I’ve begun writing maya/Andy I’ll be writing more for them so be on the look out

“How are you?” Andy asked her girlfriend as she passed by her on her way to the kitchen. 

Maya looked over at her girlfriend before breaking into fits of laughter, “We live in the same apartment, you know how I am.”

“I’m just messing with you.” Andy teased her, locking her eyes on the other woman. 

Andy watched as Maya moved herself slightly closer to where she was, closing the space between the two of them. 

”Sure you are.” Maya said, rolling her eyes. Andy just smiled as the two were engaged in playful banter with each other.

“Force of habit, I swear.” Andy said, holding her hands up, defending herself and her choice of wording.

“Would you call this a force of habit?” Maya said, noting the mess Andy had made. There were clothes scattered around the floor from what Maya could actually see. There was a pink lace  bra with a matching pair of panties, black denim shorts, and a couple of tank tops.

“Okay, so maybe I need to work on my cleaning skills a bit.” Andy responded when Maya roasted her weak attempt at cleanliness.

“This ain’t it, Chief.” Maya continued to roast her girlfriend much to her own peril.

“Someone’s been spending way too much time on twitter.” Andy said when Maya brought up a meme she’s seen way too many times on her twitter timeline.

“Aren’t you glad you followed me?” Maya smiled 

“I sure am. Otherwise how would I know how much you hate Peter Stone on SVU?” Andy mentioned. 

“Lets be honest, Rafael Barba would totally kick his ass if he was still there at SVU.” Maya defended her controversial opinion which had truth in it. 

Maya was an avid live tweeter on her twitter account. She was a huge fan of Law and Order: SVU.


End file.
